A social network can be an online system that provides a forum for geographically separated users to interact with one another, where those users have defined a relationship between one another. Users can control who can view their information by identifying particular relationships with other users, and can also find new friends from the group of other people who are “friends” of their own friends. Social networks can be aimed at different types of social interaction, such as friendship and business networking. A user of a social network can have a profile page (e.g., a web page on the social network) that provides information about the user to other users of the social network. A profile can include information regarding a user's acquaintance relationships (e.g., friends, colleagues, schoolmates, etc.) on the social network.
Social network systems may allow users to join virtual meetings or sessions whereby the users can hear each other, send text messages to each other, and possibly see each other interact during the sessions. Due to network and computing device resource constraints, such social network systems typically limit the quantity of simultaneous session participants to assure at least a minimum level of performance. If a user asks to join a session that presently has the maximum quantity of simultaneous participants, the user is simply informed that the session is full. The user is free to repeatedly ask to join the session, but will only be granted access when one or more other users leave the session and the user's request is received before requests from other users wanting to join the same session. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved solution for social media session access.